


Hold me tight

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, M/M, The Haunted Mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Derek to Disneyland. </p><p>Prompt: Person A doesn’t tell Person B they’re scared of the Haunted Mansion and ends up burying their face in Person B’s arm halfway through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I am trash and I don't want to work on my actual fic.  
> No beta, sooo yeah. All the mistakes are mine.

Derek cannot believe he is at Disneyland. He cannot believe his fully grown college student of a boyfriend insisted Derek had not lived until he had been to the “Happiest Place on Earth”.

That is how Derek found himself woken up at 3 in the morning, in his Camaro, with a hyperactive 22 year old. Stiles refused to tell Derek where they were headed, just told him they both had the next three days off and that they were going on a trip. Needless to say the 5 hour drive was grueling. He didn't realize until after they had gotten to the hotel, that this wasn't going to be like anything he expected.

Disneyland. Motherfucking Disneyland. The happiest place on earth was nothing compared to the absolute look of joy on Stiles face. He dragged Derek through the main gates of the park and straight to a shop that made Mickey Mouse hats, with names embroidered on them. After a ten minute fight, and a look of utter disappointment from Stiles, Derek now owned a ridiculous hat. The coy smirk Stiles gave Derek, when he placed the hat on top of his dark locks, sent a warm feeling through Derek’s core.

Derek conceded to let himself be dragged through the park, taking in all the sights and sounds. The smell of over warm bodies was almost too much of him, the constant sounds of machines, music, and chatter. The constant chatter around them was nothing compared to Stiles rampant heart beat. Derek was pretty sure his boyfriends face was going to crack, with all the grinning going on. “You don't understand Derek, this is the BEST ride!” Stiles practically shouted “The absolute best.”

Stiles was plastered to Derek’s right side, both hands wrapped tightly around Derek’s arm. He dragged Derek forward towards The Haunted Mansion. Derek made his way towards the line, but was yank in another direction. “No way man.” Stiles exclaimed “I got us fastpasses. We are going all out for your first time.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, he ushered Derek towards a much shorter line. The wait was only a few minutes, but those minutes seemed like centuries. Stiles was practically vibrating with excitement. “I can't believe it’s been so long since I’ve been on here. This is my favorite ride.”

They were quickly ushered into a room that lowered itself. Stiles pointed out the different pictures, telling Derek about them. The smell is stale in the room, and the sounds of screams are harsh on Derek's sensitive ears. He was relieved when they finally made it to the bottom and were ushered into the cars. Stiles was practically in Derek’s lap.

After the first twenty seconds, Stiles was shaking. “Are you okay?” Derek asked, arms firmly wrapped around Stiles.

“I’m f-fine.” Stiles muttered quietly.

Derek raised an eyebrow in question, but left it alone. Stiles continued to shake, eyes flicking back and forth at the sights around them. Suddenly a door moved forward at them, as if being pushed by an unseen enemy. Stiles shrieked loudly, and pushed his face into Derek’s neck. His fingers twisted themselves in Derek’s maroon henley. “Are you…” Derek started “Are you scared?”

“What?” Stiles scoffed “No way. I am totally 100% good.”

“You said this was your favorite ride.”

“It is!”

A female’s voice broke through the tension and Stiles peaked to watch as an orb with a face floated above a table. A bell rang out and Stiles eyes widened. He pressed his face back into Derek’s neck. “I am just kinda fllllrrrrmmmmmmmbbhhh” he mumbled into Derek’s neck.

“Stiles.” Derek said gently running his hand through his boyfriend's hair “It’s okay to be afraid.”

“I’m not! I love this ride, it’s just kinda…”

They entered a room where ghosts danced, and party seems to be taking place. Stiles shrieked “FUCK! OKAY. YES I AM SCARED!”

“Then why did you make us go on?” Derek asked lightly, stroking his shaking boyfriend.

“I love this ride.” he replied softly “It was my mom’s favorite. She would always hold me, and I knew it would be okay, no matter how freaked out I get.”

“Stiles” Derek said quietly.

“I just wanted this to be perfect.” Stiles mumbled “You have to have the full experience.”

Derek lifted Stiles chin gently and looked him in the eyes “This is the full experience, because it’s with you. I’ll always protect you.”

Stiles grinned “I know Sourwolf.”

Their lips met softly, only to be forced apart by an abrupt shriek. Stiles jumped and buried his face back into Derek’s neck. Derek smiled and continued to watch the ride, he murmured softly to Stiles. At the end of the ride, Stiles pulled him forward into a kiss. “Thanks Big Bad.”

Derek rolled his eyes “Sure thing Little Red.”

Stiles grinned as he intertwined their finger together. He adjusted Derek’s hat with his free hand. “Now let’s go on the Indiana Jones ride! That one has a boulder!”

He bolted forward, tugging his every willing boyfriend behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at derekhalethewouldbeking.tumblr.com  
> Give me a prompt, because I am bored most of the time.


End file.
